J'ai tant d'amour
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Les chevaliers d’or sont tous ressuscités. Saga se remet doucement de son difficile réveil et se pose tout un tas de question sur le pourquoi de son retour. Puis, il décide de prendre sa vie en mains. Mais après avoir trahi c'est difficile. Resumé nul dsl


Titre : J'ai tant d'amour ! (Saint Seiya)

Genre : Petite songfic sans prétention, post Hadès.

Chanson : J'ai tant d'amour (Michel Sardou)

Perso : Un chevalier schizophrène aux long cheveux bleu, j'ai nommé le grand, le beau, l'admirable Saga (bavaient pas les filles ^^)

Disclaimer : Les persos et l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter (à long terme ^^) à leur auteur.

Note : Les chevaliers d'or sont tous ressuscités, sauf Kanon (comment ? pourquoi ? on n'en sait rien). Saga se remet doucement de son difficile réveil et se pose tout un tas de question sur le pourquoi de son retour. Puis, il décide de vivre pour deux et de mener la nouvelle vie qui s'offre à lui. Mais quand on a trahis Athéna et assassiné son Pope, ce n'est pas toujours facile.

POV de Saga, en hommage à Kanon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'ai compris ! J'ai enfin compris comment et pourquoi vivre cette seconde chance. Je n'ai put profiter de ma première vie, possédé comme je l'étais par le mal. Je n'ai put profiter de ma mort puisqu'Hadès a décidé de faire de moi son instrument de vengeance. Je n'ai put profiter de toi, mon frère puisque le destin nous a voulu ennemis. Pourtant… pourtant, je n'ai jamais put te haïr. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Alors, aujourd'hui, je vais vivre. Pour moi, pour toi, pour nos amis. Je te sens à mes cotés, en moi. Je sens couler ton amour et ta compassion dans mes veines, dans mon sang. Je ne suis plus seul. Tu es là. Je ne peux pas vivre qu'à moitié, alors je vais vivre entièrement. Pleinement profiter de cette nouvelle vie et ainsi réaliser mes rêves et mes envies.

Le jour se lève devant moi, je quitte enfin la nuit avec un nouvel objectif : vivre pour toi.

_J'ai tant d'amour_

_Qui cogne dans mes veines_

_Et tant d'envies_

_Pour les vivre à demi_

_J'ai tant de rêves_

_Même quand la nuit s'achève_

_Je vais les vivre maintenant_

C'est dur. Je fais de mon mieux mais je vois encore tous mes combats, tous ces morts pour rien, ces sacrifices. La nuit, je revois les visages des gens que j'ai tués durant ma prise de pouvoir. Je les connais tous. Je connais leurs noms, leurs familles, les raisons de leurs morts, la façon de leur mort et surtout, leur assassin : moi.

Parfois, je les sens autour de moi. Ombres fidèles, ils me suivent, s'accrochent à les pas, m'attendent. Je sens aussi sur moi les regards de nos frères d'armes. Certains m'ont pardonné, d'autres pas encore. Et toi, Kanon, m'as-tu pardonné ?

J'ai en moi ce fragile espoir. Celui qu'ils me pardonneront. Pas qu'ils oublient ! C'est impossible, mais qu'ils comprennent, le comment du pourquoi et le pourquoi du comment. J'ai tant d'espoir, et je veux croire qu'ils se réaliseront. Alors je vais vivre. Sans toi ça sera dur, mais je vais vivre pour nous deux.

Après tout, maintenant, nous ne sommes qu'un.

_J'ai tant d'images_

_Qui reviennent sans cesse_

_Des prénoms et des visages_

_Des ombres qui me blessent_

_J'ai tant d'espoirs_

_Auxquels je veux croire_

_Je vais les vivre maintenant_

_Mais sans toi_

J'essaye de renouer avec nos frères. Je déborde d'espoir et d'amour pour mon prochain. Ce que j'ai vécu m'a vraiment changé, tu ne me reconnaitrais plus. Je voudrais oublier cette haine que j'avais pour l'humanité, je voudrais que nos frères oublient celle qu'ils ont pour moi, même si ce n'est pas évident.

C'est pour ça que nous avons une nouvelle vie. Pour effacer tout la mal que chacun a fait, pour que tout le monde se pardonne et pour tout recommencer. Nous avons une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle chance de nous aimer. Nous devons oublier et repartir à zéro. Ou presque, car tu n'es pas là, physiquement en tout cas, et ne seras plus jamais là.

_J'ai tant besoin_

_Pour effacer mes peines_

_D'avoir de l'amour à donner_

_Ce que je veux_

_C'est oublier la haine_

_L'effacer, pardonner, recommencer_

Je te sens en moi. Je sens ton amour dans mes veines. Il me guide, me dirige. Mes rêves ne sont plus noirs, nos frères m'ont pardonné. D'un commun accord, nous repartons à zéro et tout reste possible. J'ai senti l'espoir renaitre en moi et en même temps la vie. Finie la déprime, les moments de doute et de solitude. Pardonne-moi, mon frère, mais je ne te rejoindrai pas. Pas maintenant, pas encore !

Maintenant, je vis pour deux. Je porte tes espoirs et les miens, je partage mes rêves avec toi, je les réalise pour toi. Maintenant, je suis sorti complètement de la nuit et je n'y retournerai jamais.

Rien ne sera plus comme avant sans toi. Les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre que tu n'es jamais loin de moi. Quand je ris, quand je m'implique dans les réparations du sanctuaire ou quand je m'amuse, tu es là, sans vraiment être là. Tu es en moi ! Les autres ne pourront jamais te parler comme je le fais, jamais savoir ce que tu pense, ou veux. Mais ils savent. Ils savent que tu es là, quelque part et que tu veille sur nous. Ils savent qu'ils ne seront plus jamais seul et moi aussi.

Alors, nous allons tous vivre. Sans toi, certes, mais pour toi !

_J'ai tant d'amour_

_Qui cogne dans mes veines_

_Et tant d'envies_

_Pour les vivre à demi_

_J'ai tant de rêves_

_Même quand la nuit s'achève_

_Je vais les vivre maintenant,_

_Mais sans toi_

**Owari**

Merci de m'avoir lue, et à la prochaine

Biz

Arkady


End file.
